Friendship Freak-out
by Ififall
Summary: When Mason befriends Danny, Liam gets jealous...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

It was fun just lying on Danny's bed. Talking about gaming, or the complier that fell to pieces after a friendly advisor from NS told Danny not to touch it. "So, you and this "National security Guy...is he doing more than just...advising you?" Mason asks as Danny gave him a playful shove. Mason didn't think or care about going out or finding new LGBT friends. In fact Liam was always the one pushing him out the door with details of some new LGBT Club down the street.

Mason never paid any attention. He was too focused on Liam, and his pack and any danger that was threatening Beacon hills. Researching Supernatual villians had become his life. Until he met Danny. He was openly Gay in, school, at home, well everywhere. It was easy to talk to him, get information or just crush on guys that he liked.

* * *

It was odd trying to talk to Liam about his Guy problems.

"Do you ever think you're gonna talk to the Evans file moderator?"

"I don't even know if that Guy's real. But from the Pictures I've seen, he's smoking and his eyes are so..." Danny said.

* * *

He pauses as he sees Liam awkwardly climb through Mason's window. This is a common thing, but he notices that Danny looks at him in annoyance every time.

"Mase, Mafia Family Three? Danny you can play too if you want..." His voice trails off.

He glad that he's not supernatual. Because he can't tell how much Liam wants him to leave. Danny gets the idea. He says he's got Statistics homework.

* * *

"Gotta make a move. See you online later" Danny says reaching out and pulling Mason into an awkward hug.

He nods to Liam, who's eyes just glow in response.

When he's sure Danny's gone, Liam starts up the Play station Four. "So...that looked cosy"

* * *

"Come on Li, you know Danny is cool. He's like the cute Beacon hills' Gay Guru, I can talk to him about everything"

"Right...you can talk to him, in ways that _you can't_ talk to me" Liam said holding back a growl.

"Did I mention that Danny's already _got_ a best friend. Not to mention the hot so called Straight jocks calling him all the time. You were the one that said "Mase, you should go to the LGBT group. You should meet guys that understand you...in that way" It's like the Were thing. You've got your pack, I don't get jealous over that"

* * *

"That's because you're part of it. And I who said I was jealous... I don't trust him. There I said it" Liam huffed.

"Li you don't trust any Guy I date, or actually any Guy I talk to. And I get it. It's a pack thing. But with Danny...you can relax" Mason said with a playful rub of his friends shoulders.

"We'll see" Liam said as he sat by the window on the bed.


	2. Human Night out

A/N: Strong Language. Thank you for the Reviews!

* * *

UFC 211 Predictions

 **FOTN:** Poirer VS Alvarez- Winner, Poirer,

Yair, Rodriguez VS Frankie Edgar, Winner Edgar,

 **Main Event** Stipe Miocic VS Junior Dos Santos- Winner Dos Santos.

Joanna Jedrzejczyk VS Jessica Andrade- Winner Andrade,

 **Fantastic Fight** \- Demian Maia VS Jorge Masvidal, Winner, Maia

* * *

"Liam hates me, doesn't he?" Danny asks.

They're not laying on the bed this time. They're downstairs. Danny has taken apart a cry engine device" by hand while Mason is staring in surprise.

"What?" Danny asks with a smug smirk. He takes out the thin circular disks that have Nemeton History records on it.

* * *

"Danny you don't seem like the type of Guy to get his hands dirty" Mason asked looking at the device stained with oil. Thank God the IT Whiz has suggested putting newspaper on the carpet.

"Trust Mace, I'm **a lot** dirtier than you think" Danny teases.

Mason smiles sticking his tongue out to ease the tension. Sure Danny was cute. But He had to be realistic. There was no way someone like Danny was interested in him. He was chuffed that he'd chosen to hung out with him. Danny offered his hand and Mason pulled him up.

* * *

"I was thinking of a Guy's night out. We should get to know each other" Danny said smiling as Mason handed him wet wipes.

"Intense! It's about time you got to know Liam properly..." Mason said.

"Oh No, this is an LGBT night only!"

* * *

"Oh come on...He doesn't hate you at all..." Mason Whined.

Danny shook his head and rubbed his friends Shoulders. "I know Li's your best friend. But I don't need to know him. I wanna find out more about you" He said gently.

"Just one day with him, and you'll think he's great!"

* * *

"I'll take your word for it. Tate Peak has really classy hotels. I'll ask Brett sweetly to show us the sights" Danny said.

Mason stared at Danny when he heard Brett's name. He had no idea that Danny had even met Brett.

"Brett? As in Talbot, Brett?"

* * *

"The Lacrosse Hottie that keeps smiling at you?" Yeah. He said he's up for it" Danny said proudly.

"Woah...So that's why you don't want Liam there..."

"Yeah **that's why**...so what do you say Mason? Me, you, and Brett having crazy sexy fun?" Danny asked.


End file.
